Saving Bella
by Princess S Black
Summary: When Elle comes to visit on Thanksgiving Bella tells her about how her dad, Charlie came to like her husband, Dave Rossi


**A/N This is a story request I got a long time ago. I hope you all enjoy. Rated M for a reason. If you don't like abuse, or rape please don't read.**

**We are going to pretend it is 2014.**

FBI BAU team was sitting around a table. No this wasn't the conference room table but a table in the Rossi household. Aaron Hotchner had his wife, Beth, to his right and his son, Jack, to his left. Next to Jack sat Henry. Next to Henry sat his dad, Will and next to Will was his wife of 5 years J.J. Beside JJ was Emily, who was on a rare vacation home. Beside Emily sat Penelope Garcia, who was sitting next to Alex Blake, who was sitting beside Spencer Reid, who was sitting next to Derek Morgan. Derek had brought a surprise guest, named Elle Greenaway. Beside Elle was Isabella Rossi and beside her was her husband of 2 years David.

David Rossi met Isabella 4 years ago while taking a cooking class with the BAU team, that Penelope asked them to do with her. They were paired off but Dave found himself without a partner so Isabella had him work with her. They hit it off and have been together since.

9 years ago 19 year old Isabella Swan was in culinary school when she met none other than Elle Greenaway, who wanted a new career after leaving the BAU. The girls worked side by side together in the school for a few years and became very close friends. Like most college friends each girl went their own ways. Isabella went out east to open her own store. Why you ask? Well because she had always wanted to live on the east coast so she took out a map, closed her eyes and blindly picked. While Isabella went out east, Elle went around the world learning all different styles of cooking.

"Elle are you moving back to Washington DC?" Bella asked.

Everyone turned their heads in interest, wanting to know the answer. Elle wiped her face and took a deep breath "Yes I am moving here, IF I can find a job" she said. "After traveling for so long I am ready to settle down."

Bella got a huge smile on her face. "Tomorrow my restaurant is closed and my very pregnant sous chef, Leah Uley, is coming in with me to try some new things we are thinking about putting on the new menu how about you come in with me."

"That would be nice" Elle said. "I would love to see what you have set up."

"Good because I'm going to use that brain of yours to make something new" Bella informed her old friend.

"What about shopping?" Garcia asked pouting a little.

"We will still go shopping in the morning" Bella assured her friend. "After that I will come home and take a nap. I'll call Leah and tell her to meet Elle and myself about 2 pm. How about the rest of you come in for a tasting, I'll have Leahs husband, Sam, and son come in too. That way we can know what works and what doesn't okay?"

"Your cooking two nights in a row count me in" Derek Morgan piped in.

"We're in" Aaron said.

Once everyone agreed the men cleaned up dinner while the women picked a morning route.

**The Next Morning...**

At 4 am Bella, Penelope, Emily, JJ, Beth, Alex and Elle were standing outside a toy store waiting in line, drinking coffee, trying to keep warm.

"I swear they better have this game system for the boys" JJ said. She was like every other mother out there, trying to get the gift her son wanted and get it cheap.

"So how did you meet Dave?" Elle asked Bella.

"That would be because of me" Penelope said proudly. "I made the team come out to a cooking class, for bonding and Dave didn't have a partner so he ended up working with Bella and they hit it off."

"It didn't surprise any of us. He would love anyone who he could cook with" JJ said.

"It surprised my dad though" Bella reminded them.

"Oh yeah he was pissed. Flew all the way from Forks to rip Rossi a new one" Alex said laughing. "He left angry too. He never accepted the relationship until after what happened in La Push."

"What happened in La Push?" Elle asked.

"How about I tell you that later? Its a long story" Bella said. A part of her wishing she didn't remember that but a part of her knowing that if that didn't happen she wouldn't be where she is right now.

**Later that day...**

After shopping getting everything they wanted and more, and a nap Elle, Leah and Bella were found in the kitchens of Clear, Bella's restaurant.

"Leah why don't you start a Canard a l'Orange **(A/NFrench roasted duck with an orange sauce) **and then start on a New England Clam Chowder. When your done with the Chowder can you start on some winter veg?" Leah nodded. "I'm going to start the beef stew and then start working on some Tuscan Pork Ribs. After those are in I want to make some bread for tonight. What are you going to make Elle?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to make Hong Shao Rou **(A/N Chinese Red Cooked Pork) **and then I want to work on a Squash and Sausage Penne" Elle answered.

"We should make a Chicken Arrabbiata too" Leah said.

"I agree its a good warm and spicy dish. We need one more soup any ideas?" Bella said while writing the next item on the list.

"How about a potato soup? Its simple and is always popular" Elle said.

"That works. Now we need drinks and dessert" Bella said.

"I'll make Dumplings in a maple sauce" Elle said.

"How about I do a orange cinnamon sweet roll" Leah suggested.

"And I think I'll do a thick hot dark chocolate with a simple sugar doughnut on the side to dip in" Bella said. "We'll figure out the rest along the day."

The trio all broke out to find what they needed. About 10 minutes later they were all at their own tables chopping ingredients. If they moved from their table it was only to add something to the pot that was cooking on the stove.

Things were this way for about an hour before Elle spoke up "So Leah when are you due?"

"I am due December 28th but knowing my luck it will be Christmas?" Leah laughed.

"Well little CJ was born on the 4th of July" Bella added in chuckling,

"So Bella what was Alex talking about this morning?" Elle asked.

"You mean about La Push?" Elle nodded. "It was 2 years ago last May" Bella started "I was heading home for Leah's wedding."

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

**2 Years ago. May 2012**

"Are you sure your dads not going to try and keep you there?" Dave asked while the pair were waiting on Bella's departure time.

"Yes dad told me last night he would be there" Bella assured her boyfriend. "I will call when I get to La Push okay?"

Dave nodded his head "Thank you. I just worry since your dad doesn't like me he would take it out on you."

Bella chuckled and placed her head on Daves shoulder "Daddy has been this way with any boyfriend I've ever had. He just doesn't like his little girl growing up. I'm sure thats all it is."

After a long flight Bella finally landed in Seattle. As she was getting off the gate she didn't see her father. As she looked around the crowd she only saw one face, Paul.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBBRBRBRB RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

**November 21 2014**

"Wait" Elle said putting her knife down. "You mean to say your dad sent your ex Paul?" Bella nodded. "Is he crazy. That man was possessive of you long after you broke up."

"I know that but I never gave my dad the full story" Bella said. "Just let me continue and you'll see why."

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

**May 2012**

Paul strutted up to Bella like he owned that place. He stared down at her with an evil glint in his eyes. "Bella" he said "Good to see you."

"Paul can we not do this now? I am trying to find my father" Bella said backing away.

Paul got an evil smile on his face "Your dad asked me to come get you."

"You're fucking kidding me" Bella said making Paul pinch his lips together and shake his head.

"I trained you so much better than to cuss" Paul said. "And I am not kidding you Bella, your dad asked me to pick you up."

Bella pulled out her iphone and looked up her dads number while saying "I've changed a lot. I'm not the same little girl I used to be Paul." She dialed her dads cell number.

"_Hello?" _Charlie answered.

"Hey dad I was wondering if you were on your way" Bella said.

"_Paul didn't show up"_ Charlie asked.

Bella looked at Paul who arched an eyebrow "Oh hes here but I'm wondering why you sent him?"

"_Well I figured that the two of you could talk on the drive over. Maybe work things out"_ Charlie said.

"Dad I get it, you don't like Dave but I'm not going anywhere with Paul. I'll rent my own car and come. You and I will talk about this when I get to your place" Bella said hanging up on her dad.

After hanging up on Charlie Bella tried to step around Paul when he reached out and grabbed her upper arm. "You will be going with me" he said in a deadly tone as he started to pull her along.

She looked at his hand and back at his face and got an idea. She took a deep breath of air and screamed at the top of her lungs "SOMEONE HELP ME! THIS MAN IS TRYING TO KIDNAP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

Everyone stopped but Paul who was dragging Bella. "You better stop now" he said while walking "or I will make it worse for you when we get to the car."

She just smiled up at him. She knew how to do this. Dave taught her what to do if she found herself in this situation "PLEASE HELP! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH HIM!" she said trying to pull away.

"Sir you need to let go of the lady and come with me" an airport security guard named James said.

"I'm not going anywhere without her" Paul said with his hand still wrapped around Bellas arm.

"Felix, we need you at gate 5" James said into a walkie-talkie.

After a few minutes a man that was about 6'5" and 200lbs, all muscle, came up to the group. "Sir you need to come with us."

"And as I told your friends here I am not going anywhere without her" Paul said tighting his grip on Bellas arm.

"Ow" she cried.

Felix walked up to the pair and grabbed Pauls wrist applying enough pressure making Paul let go of Bella. After Paul's hand was off of Bellas arm he was cuffed and escorted away.

"Can you tell us what happened?" a man named Laurent asked from James side.

"I was waiting for my father to show up when Paul said that he was here to pick me up. When I told him that I would rent a car he grabbed my arm and told me that I had no choice but to go with him" Bella said informing the pair.

"So you know that man?" James asked.

Bella nodded her head "Yes he is my ex boyfriend, Paul Lahote. Thank you guys so much for helping me."

"You are very welcome" James said. "Laurent here will take you to the rental company and stay with you until you get to your car."

"Thank you very much" Bella said digging into her purse. "Here is my card. If you are ever in DC come in and I'll take care of you."

"I will but one question before you leave" Bella nodded to James to continue. "How did you know to make a scene?"

Bella smiled "My boyfriend is an FBI agent for the BAU and taught me what to do in different situations. Now if you don't mind I would like to get on the road so I can go home and yell at my father."

James smiled and was happy he wasn't her father because that man was going to be in trouble. "Have a good day ma'am."

After Bella got to her car she thanked Laurent and headed for La Push.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

**Present Day**

Elle was standing over a pot and looked over at her friend "Please tell me that you tore your dad a new one."

"Oh she did" Leah answered for Bella.

"You were there?" Elle questioned.

"Yeah she called Sam, my husband, and me before she got to town" Leah said.

"That was after I called Dave" Bella said. "Dave was so pissed. He was ready to hop on the next flight out until I threatened to call Hotch to keep him there. He finally agreed to stay put if I called him after I talked to my dad and if anything else happened."

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR BRBRBRBRBRBRBR

**May 2012**

When Bella arrive at Charlie and Sue's place she didn't even bother taking her luggage out of her rental. She wasn't sure after everything was said and done if she was going to be staying there.

Bella walked up and knocked on the door. "Bella" Sue said wrapping her arms around her step-daughter.

"Hi Sue" Bella said hugging the older woman. Once they pulled apart Bella said "I'm assuming you knew nothing about what my father did."

"What are you talking about?" Sue asked.

"Thats what I thought" Bella said. "Can you show me where my father is?"

Sue nodded and lead Bella into the living room where her father was sitting with Sam and Leah watching sports. Bella walked up and hugged both Leah and Sam.

Sam pulled away and looked her in the eyes "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sam but I had to talk Dave out from coming here" she said informing her friend who nodded in understanding.

"Father that was a nasty stunt you pulled" Bella said making sure to stand far enough away from him he couldn't hug her.

"What did you do Charlie?" Sue asked.

Bella looked at him and gave him eyes that said 'Either you tell her or I do.'

"I sent Paul down to pick her up from the airport" Charlie said. "I only did it so you two could talk. I figured that if you two could talk you might realize how much you miss him and you might get back together with him."

"And why would you think I would want to get back with my ex-boyfriend" Bella asked.

"I just thought you might want to be with someone who is closer to your age instead of dating someone who is my age" Charlie said slumping on the couch.

"We need to get a few thing settled right now. Number one I love Dave. Nothing you do or say is going to change that. One of the things that attracts me to him is his age. Since I was little I have always taken care of you and mom. I had to grow up fast. I have always acted older than what I am dad. So is it really that surprising that I went for an older man?"

"No its not but I still don't like it" Charlie said.

"You don't have to like it dad but you have to deal with it" Bella said. "As for trying to get me back with Paul that will never happen. There a lot of things that you do not understand about that relationship that makes it impossible to ever even be friends with him again."

"Well help me understand because you moved out your senior year because you were in love with him" Charlie said.

"I really didn't want to tell you because I knew you would kill him and probably still will want you but I want you to promise you won't, everything between us is done and over and I'm over it" Bella told her father who in turned promised her he wouldn't kill Paul.

Bella took a deep breath and Leah and Sam both sat on each side of her on the love seat, Leah holding her hand and Sam rubbing her back. "When Paul and I started dating things were great. He would take me out, we would go to the movies, dinner and he was a perfect gentlemen. He was very sweet and loving but he started controlling me. It started with little things like what I should wear, what I should and shouldn't eat. I was so, with what I thought was, in love with Paul I didn't see anything wrong with it. Then when I turned 18 he asked me to move in with him. I know you were not happy about it because I wasn't out of school yet but Paul gave me a choice to live with him or we would break up. I didn't want that so I moved in with him. Thats when things got worse. I would have to get up every morning make coffee and breakfast. Then I had to make sure his lunch was packed for work. Then I would have to get ready for school myself. After school I would have to come home rush through my homework, then I had to make sure the house was clean, laundry done and have dinner on the table by the time he got home. One day I didn't do it and he shoved me."

"He what?!" Charlie screamed.

"Charlie can Bella get through this? It is going to get worse so please just let her get it done all at once. Its hard for her" Sam said for Bella.

Charlie nodded and Bella went on "He said he was so sorry after it so I forgave him. Then it happened again and he apologized again so I forgave him again. It became a pattern. Soon he started hitting me, no where where people could see it but it still hurt. He would force me..." Bella took a shuttering breath and chocked on a sob. "He forced me to have sex with him when I didn't want to. He would call me names and soon the apologizes stopped and I just accepted my fate until Sam came over with Leah one night."

"Do you want me to take over?" Leah asked Bella.

Bella had tears streaming down her face, as did Charlie, Sue, and Leah. "No I need to do this" Bella said.

"Just let me know if you want me to take over" Leah said.

Bella nodded and continued "The day they came over I had been studying for finals and I lost track of time and didn't have anything done. When Paul came home that night he took it a step further than he ever had before and slammed his fist in my face causing me to fall to the ground. He crouched over my body calling me a worthless bitch over and over again as he punched my body. I thought he was going to kill me, I was crying and screaming for him to stop. I guess Sam and Leah had heard me because one minute Paul was on me and the next he was gone. Sam had picked me up and carried me to their place where they called Sue."

"You knew?" Charlie asked Sue.

"Yes I knew but Bella asked me to keep it quiet. She was embarrassed and didn't want you to see her hurt. I promised I wouldn't tell you if she stayed away from him. She agreed. After I patched her up we talked and we agreed it would be best if she left La Push."

"Thats when I decided to go to culinary school but there was one thing standing in the way" Bella said willing the tears to go away, "I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't take care of a baby and I couldn't have Paul find out, the poor baby would never stand a chance so I hid for the next 6 months, in Seattle. I only left to pick up food, work and go to the doctor. I had a cheap apartment. When the baby was born I gave him up for adoption. His parents, Peter and Charlotte, are very sweet people. They send me pictures and updates of him every 6 months. They asked me to name him so I named him after Grandpa Swan, Mark." Bella took another breath. Sue had gotten up and gave Bella a glass of water. "After Mark was born I enrolled in culinary school and worked my butt off to finish as soon as possible. As soon as I got a full time job I got help and worked through my issues. While I was in school Paul found me in Seattle one night while I was out with my friend, Elle, and he tried to get me to come with him but thankfully I had told Elle about him before and she is a former FBI agent so she wouldn't let him come near me. Elle would never let me leave alone so he could never get close to me. He followed me several times but couldn't get close enough to take me, thats not saying he didn't try. Today was the closest he has gotten to me and thankfully between Elle's and Dave's training he didn't get too far."

After she was done there was not a dry eye in the house. Charlie was the first to speak "So let me get this right. Paul abused you, Sam and Leah with Sues help saved you. You had a child that you gave up for adoption and then Paul stalked you. I am guessing that is part of the reason you moved so far away from home."

"Yes and no. I knew I needed to get out of Washington but I could have gone anywhere. I've always wanted to move out east. I just took out a map, closed my eyes and pointed at a place. I ended up in DC. I had good enough credit and had saved enough money that I could open my own restaurant" Bella answered her father. "But the rest is true. I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner" she finished hanging her head.

Charlie got up off the couch and walked over to Bella. He knelt in front of her and placed a hand on each of her cheeks bring her face up so she would look him in the eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I've seen a few cases like this and it can be very scary. I am just glad that you had help. Had I had known I would have never sent Paul for that I am sorry but you have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you thought was right and I am proud of you." Charlie wrapped his arms around Bella hugging her. That was the breaking point. The pair broke down into sobbing clinging to each other. Once Charlie calmed down he said soothing words to his daughter while running his fingers threw her hair. When she quieted down he looked down to find her asleep, making him misty eyed again. The last time he held her like this was when she was a baby. Gently he picked her up and carried her to Leah's old bedroom while Sam got her bags out of the rental.

The next morning Bella woke up groggy but refreshed. Now that she told her father the truth she felt much better than she had hiding it from him. She quickly took a shower, got dressed and headed down stairs where she found her father sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands.

After making herself a cup of coffee she sat down at the table "Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"Sam and Leah went home last night. Sue is over there so you and I can talk" Charlie said. Bella just nodded. Charlie slid her cell phone across the table "Your boyfriend called last night while you were asleep."

"I was supposed to call him last night after I talked to him. What did he say?"

"He was worried when you didn't call but I assured him that you were fine. I also told him that you fell asleep after telling me what happened." Charlie ran a hand threw his hair and sighed. "I don't like the age difference but I can tell you two really love each other. I won't stand in the way or do anything to stop the two of you being together anymore."

Bella stood up and wrapped her arms around her father "Thank you daddy."

He hugged her back and asked her to sit back down. "Now tell me about this little boy you gave up."

"Well, like I said his name is Mark. When I met Peter and Charlotte I just knew they would be the perfect parents. Once we agreed that they would adopt the baby they had a few stipulations before we signed away rights. They wanted me to pick the babies first name, they wanted me to always keep my address and phone number updated so when Mark is 18 if he wants to come find me he can. They promised me to keep me updated about Mark as he grew older and if anything were to happen to him his guardians are to keep me updated. At first I didn't think I would be okay with having updates on Mark but I found I am happy. I get a little connection to him. I send him a present for Christmas and his birthday every year. Since Mark was born Peter and Charlotte have told him that he was adopted. Last year they told him that him that I am his biological mother. Do you know what he said?" Charlie shook his head. "He walked up to Charlotte and told her that she was his mother and always would be. He was only 8 at the time. He is a very smart boy. I am happy he knows that Charlotte is his mother and not me. I do hope that he will want to meet me one day but I will leave that up to him."

"Do you want more kids one day?" Charlie asked.

Bella shook her head "No, I don't" she answered in all honesty before explaining "If, and I hope, Dave and I get married one day they are not in the picture for us. Dave works on the road a lot and I work in the restaurant a lot. I had to even drop the classes I was teaching because business is picking up. Plus dad, I just don't see myself as a mom. I raised mom for long enough to know that I don't want to raise a child. I'm sorry."

Bella hung her head feeling like she disappointed her father. "Bells look at me" she looked her father in the eyes. "If you do not want to be a mom that is fine. Some people just don't want that in life. I am proud of you."

"Thank you dad" she said with tears filling her eyes.

"Now I know Sue and Leah are waiting for you to go to Leahs and your dress fitting but please don't go anywhere alone" Charlie asked his daughter.

Bella beamed at her father "I will dad but between Elle and Dave I've learned to defend myself."

BRDRBRDRBRDRBRDRBRDRBRDRBRDR BRDRBRDRBRDRBRDR

**Present time**

"And I thought all would be okay after that" Bella said as the girls stood behind the bar mixing drinks.

"What happened?"

"We took a new mother out to a club" Bella said.

BRDRBRDRBRBRDRBRDRBRDRBRDRBR DRBRDRBRDRBRDR

**May 2012 (A few days after the talk with Charlie)**

Leah and Bella dressed in skimpy clothes went out with their friends for Leahs bachelorette party. They were all drinking shot after shot of different liquors.

"I know I just had Harry a few months ago but I am so happy to get away from him for the night" Leah said sipping on her martini.

"So Leah tell whats it like being a mom?" Kim, their friend, asked.

"Its both wonderful and hard." Leah explained. "I had such a hard time breast feeding. Harry would act hungry all the time so my mom came over with a pump and had me pump. I sat there for an hour pumping and only got an ounce. The whole time I thought I was doing something wrong and in reality I was, my body wasn't producing any milk. I felt like a failure. They always say breast is best and I couldn't give him the best. I cried and cried until my mom informed me that hospitals have a donation center for moms that over produce milk and they give moms that cannot breastfeed and adopted parents milk for free. Then Harry will give me a giggle and it lights up my world. But enough of this talk. I have the night free from my men and I want to dance."

The girls danced the night away. They went to sit and rest when Bella told them she was headed to the restroom.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Leah asked.

"No I'll be fine" Bella said walking towards the back of the club.

As she exited the restroom she heard a familiar voice behind her "I've been waiting for the last two days to get you alone" he said.

"Paul" she spat turning around. "I'm not alone now either."

"Oh but you are" he said walking up to her. "The girls are way over there." He then spun her around and placed one hand over her mouth and the other around her waist. Paul pulled her out the back of the club where he had a car, threw her in, climbed in behind the wheel locked the doors and drove away. Bella looked for away to escape. She pulled on the door handles and couldn't open them.

"Child safety locks, little one. You not getting out" Paul said looking back at her in the review mirror. "Might as well sit back and relax we have a nice few hour drive ahead of us."

BRDRBRDRBRBRDRBRDRBRDRBRDRBR DRBRDRBRDRBRDR

**Present time**

"And he wasn't lying. The drive was at least 4 hours but the moment we got there I knew where he had taken me" Bella said.

"Where?"

"I should tell you the next part" Leah said sitting down to rest her feet.

BRDRBRDRBRDRBRDRBRDRBRDRBRDR BRDRBRDRBRDRBRDR

**May 2012 Night Bella went missing**

"Dad we cannot find Bella" Leah said into the phone. "She went to the bathroom and never came back. Her rental is still here and she left her clutch with us."

"_Why did she go anywhere by herself?" _Charlie screamed.

"I know I should have gone with her but she said she would be fine" Leah said.

"_I'll be there in 10"_ Charlie growled hanging up the phone.

**Next morning**

Charlie, Sue, Leah, and Sam sat around the kitchen table waiting for Dave Rossi. No one was speaking they were all in their own little world wondering where their daughter, sister, and friend was. A knock on the door jolted them all to the present.

"Charlie" Dave said nodding his head. "I've brought the team to help."

"Thanks" he said. "This is Sue, my wife, my step-daughter Leah, and her fiancee and my deputy Sam Uley."

"Its nice to meet you all" a tall dark haired man said. "I'm Aaron Hotchner, team leader. This is Penelope Garcia, the teams technical analyst, is there a place where she can set up her computer?"

"Yeah why don't we all go to the tribal office there should be enough room there" Sue said looking around her crowded house. "Sam make sure you have the play pen for Harry."

About 15 minutes later Garcia was setting up her computer while the team and everyone else sat around a big table.

"Are you sure that this Paul Lahote is the one that took Bella?" Aaron asked.

"We are pretty sure. He has always had an unhealthy obsession with her" Sam said. "We also have check his home and work place and he has been to neither place."

"Right now he is the unsub, unless we find him" Aaron said standing up. "Morgan, and Alex take Sam and go to where he works and see if you can find anything there. J.J, Reid and I will go to his home. Garcia look up everything you can find on this guy. Rossi stay here in case she calls."

"I need to be out there doing something Aaron" Rossi said. "I know you wouldn't sit back."

"You are right but it got Haley killed and almost got Jack killed too. Just sit tight for now. See if you can get anything else out of the girls" Aaron said.

After everyone left to go to their destinations Dave pulled Charlie to the side. "I thought we agreed she wouldn't be left alone."

"We did. She was out with her girl friends and she went to the restroom. Thats when he got her" Charlie said.

"You should have had someone go with her" Dave said getting angry.

"I thought she would be okay. She was out with a couple friends I didn't think she would be left alone" Charlie said trying not to cry. "Don't you think if I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have done everything possible to stop it."

Dave sighed rubbing a hand over his face "I know. I just can't stand the thought of that man having her. We have to find her."

Garcia walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders "Look at me Dave." He did as she requested. "Bella is a strong woman. You and her friend made sure of that. She will fight and she will be fine. We will find her."

BRDRBRDRBRBRDRBRDRBRDRBRDRBR DRBRDRBRDRBRDR

**Present time**

"It was the start of Charlie liking Dave. Charlie could see that Dave really loved Bella and would do anything to make sure she was safe" Garcia said.

Everyone had arrive at the end of Leah telling them about their arrival. Bella never really wanted to talk about what happened and they were happy she was getting it out in the open.

"It didn't take us long to figure out it was Paul who had taken her" Aaron said.

BRDRBRDRBRBRDRBRDRBRDRBRDRBR DRBRDRBRDRBRDR

**May 2012**

"Mr Black Paul works for you?" Alex Black questioned the shop owner.

"Yes he has been working with my son and myself for about 5 years" Mr. Billy Black informed the team.

"And is this the first time he has missed work?" Morgan asked.

"Yes he was always on time. He was working hard, said something about building a house for his girlfriend" Billy said with a confused look on his face. "But we never saw his girlfriend. Why is Paul in trouble?"

"No sir but if you see or hear from him please call me" Morgan said handing him a card.

The trio at the Lahote home were looking around for any evidence to find where he could have taken Bella. They had bagged up his computer for Garcia to look at.

"Oh my god" J.J said covering her mouth dropping a picture.

Aaron picked up the picture with his gloved hand. It was Bella sleeping naked covered in bruises. "Where did you find this?" Aaron asked.

"It was in his bedside table" J.J informed the older man.

The edges were bent "It looks like he looked at this often" Spencer said while Aaron looked for anything else in the table.

Finding nothing else they moved back to the office. Looking in the desk they found more information that might help them. They packed it all up and headed back to the tribal office.

"I found a lot of pictures of women who look similar to Bella on his computer. He has them all naked, tied up. Hotch can I speak with you for a second?" the blonde technical analyst asked her team leader. He nodded and they stepped outside. "I found some video on his computer but I didn't want to say anything in front of her dad and Dave."

"What kind of video?" Aaron asked concerned.

"It was him with the other women he had taken pictures of. Its not pretty" she said shaking her head. "He would slap them, spank them, order them" she shivered. "I mean I know some people are into that but why would he do this?"

"Because he is sick" Aaron said. "I want to see the videos but you are right Dave, Charlie and his family do not need to see that. I'll send them to off to rest later and the team and I can look at them. Any other information."

"Just some journal entries about what he wanted to do to Bella" she said. "He wanted to take her away where no one would ever find her. He said he would never let her leave. There were very few entries where he would say he was sorry and wishes he could let her go but something inside of him was pulling him to her."

"Good job but keep digging. If he was going to take her somewhere he had to put it down somewhere. Look into his parents history. It might lead us to where he would take her" Aaron said ushering Garcia in.

A day later there was a picture they had found hanging on the board. It was a hand drawn picture of a two story log cabin home. It was surrounded by trees. "He had to taken her here but where is it" Morgan said pointing to the picture.

"I've got it" Garcia said from her computer. "Its a place his maternal grandparents house."

BRDRBRDRBRBRDRBRDRBRDRBRDRBR DRBRDRBRDRBRDR

**The day the team arrived in La Push**

"Paul let me go" Bella said pulling on the cuffs that her hands were in and attached to the bed.

"I will let you out of the cuffs when you realize that you are meant to be with me" he said.

"That will never happen. If you haven't heard my boyfriend is part of the FBI BAU. He will find where I am" she spat.

SMACK! "You will not speak to me like that" he said breathing heavily. "As for your precious boyfriend finding you he won't. This property isn't even in my name."

Bella closed her eyes and breathed in and out calming herself down. She knew it would get her nowhere arguing with him.

After a few hours the pair had calmed down. Paul brought Bella some food. "Can you uncuff me so I can eat?" she asked as nicely as she could.

He shook his head "No I will feed you." Bella wanted to cry but she kept calm like Dave told her to and let him feed her. After he left she broke down in tears. She wasn't loosing faith but one thing she knew about Paul was that he was a planner and she knew he had planned this out, it was going to be hard for the team to find her.

Paul came back into the room and saw her crying. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her head to his chest "Shh shh it will be okay" he cooed. "I promise once you agree that you and I are meant to be together then I will uncuff your hands."

She pulled her head away "No, no" she said.

"Alright" he said pulling away. "Now its time for a shower." Paul unlatched one hand and Bella pulled back to hit him but he caught her hand first. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." After unlatching her other hand he escorted her to the bath room. "Clothes off" he ordered. She shook her head refusing to take them off. "Okay we will do this my way." He clasped her hands together in one of his big hands, and lifted them above her head. Using his other hand he pulled the shirt over her head and off her hands. He then did the same with her bra. She tried to kick him but he seperated her legs and put his in between hers.

"Please don't Paul" she cried.

After forcing her to take a shower with him she refused to speak with him the rest of the day. She wouldn't eat or drink. She just sat there staring at the wall. He hit her, kicked her but nothing would get her to respond, she didn't even cry.

The next day Paul had gotten fed up. "If you are not going to talk then I'll make use of that mouth" he said pulling down his pants and boxers. He pulled out his huge cock and straddled her face.

Bellas eyes widen in fear. She shook her head and locked her jaw. "Open up" he ordered in a dark voice. She just shook her head more. He smacked her. Her eyes turned to determination and fire, she wouldn't open her mouth for anything and if he put his penis in her mouth she would bite it. When that last thought struck her she opened her mouth.

As he hovered over her mouth about ready to enter he saw something flash in her eyes. "I can tell your planning something. I guess I'll do this another way." He pulled off her pants and panties. She started kicking and screaming.

"Don't, please don't" she screamed. Paul used his big hands and held her legs open.

"Don't fight me" he said placing himself at her entrance.

She tried bucking him off but he was too strong. She sent a silent prayer for someone to come and help her. Sadly they were not answered. Paul slammed his way into her very dry pussy. He thrusted in and out her screaming and fighting was only making this better for him.

Little did he know that the FBI team with SWAT were outside the house when he started. They quickly and quietly, on Derek Morgans orders, moved into the house. As he moved into the room that Bella was screaming in he got angry at what he saw.

The moment Bella saw Derek she sighed in relief. He mouth to her to keep fighting and she did. He walked up behind Paul and placed his gun on his head. "You are under arrest mother fucker" he growled. "Now put your hands behind your head." Paul did as he was told and Morgan pulled him off of Bella.

J.J and Alex moved into the room quickly, released Bella and covered her up. J.J wrapped her arms around her crying friend. "Thank you" Bella whispered. Bella looked around looking for one person not finding him. "Where is Dave?"

"He's outside waiting for you" she said. "Lets get you out of here."

The moment she saw Dave she ran up to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could. "Thank god" he whispered.

He pulled back and kissed her softly. "I'm never letting you go" he said.

"I hope not" she whispered wondering if he would still want her after what Paul did to her.

He knew what she was talking about. Morgan told him after he put Paul in the police car. Dave pulled her chin up so she would look him in the eyes "I will always want you, no matter what and as soon as you are healed you and I are getting married" he said in all seriousness.

"Is that your idea of a proposal?" Bella joked.

"Yes it is" he said.

"Okay, then yes I will marry you" she said.

**Two months later...**

In a hotel, in Las Vegas, 6 girls were getting ready for a night out. Bella was told by Penelope she had no choice but to go with them on a girls trip.

"Penelope why are you putting me in this white dress? I thought we were going out" Bella asked.

"We are" she said smiling. Penelope put Bella in a simple white halter dress that fell to her knees.

"What are you up to?" Bella asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see" her friend said.

"Emily will you please tell me what this woman has planned" Bella asked her friend who was in town from England.

"Sorry I am under strict orders not to" she said.

2 hours later the 6 girls were in a limo that just pulled up in front of the Palm's Hotel. As Bella got out she saw her dad standing there in a button down white shirt and black dress pants. "Daddy what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to escort you down the isle" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Dave set all this up" her dad said. "He always knew you wouldn't like a big wedding so he set this trip up and a small wedding for you."

The father and daughter walked to the small chapel. As she stood at the beginning of the isle she saw the love of her life wearing a black jacket, with a white shirt underneath it and black pants. She could see the love in Daves eyes. She smiled knowing she felt the same way. As she walked down she kept her eyes on him.

BRDRBRDRBRBRDRBRDRBRDRBRDRBR DRBRDRBRDRBRDR

**Present Day**

"To this day I don't remember saying I do" Bella said. "All I remember was seeing this handsome man, who I love more than anyone else standing at the end of the isle."

"Wow" was all Elle could say.

**Later that night**

Mr. and Mrs Rossi had come home and were getting ready for bed. Dave walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He bent down and kissed her neck and whispered "I am very proud you opened up to Elle today."

As he kissed down her neck Bella gasped as she pulled his head closer "I just felt it was time to let go" she said.

"Good now maybe you can help me let go of something else" he said pushing his hard erection in her back.

She turned around in his arms and smiled at him "I think I might be able to help with that."

**The End**

**A/N I am dedicating this story to my husband for several reasons. He is the love of my life and saved me from an abusive relationship. I am thankful to this day for that. I named Mark after my husband, in a way. My husband has grown up knowing he was adopted and on his families Thanksgiving we found out that the name he was born with was Mark. His parents changed his name and gave him a great life. I hope you all liked this. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
